Teenage Dream
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: "Please, Wally, don't do this." The boy reached forward again, but Wally turned away.  "Get dressed and go away." His voice was cold and uncaring, finally breaking Dick's heart.   Warning: Slash  Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick
1. Teenage Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or anything related to it.

**Warning:** SLASH (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)

**A/N:** This will be more than a one-shot (Though not by much) so wait for the second chapter, okay? Also, I don't have a beta so it is not perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Teenage Dream<br>**(by: Katy Perry)

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever_

* * *

><p>"You are so beautiful." Wally stared at Dick's blue eyes, he was just so…<em>whelming<em>…who knew that word would come in handy one day. The boy looked away. He still felt extremely self-conscious without his mask, but he knew Wally had the right to see him as he is, he was his boyfriend after all. Boyfriend's should know all about you, right?

"Shut up." He looked away, blushing. They were currently lying in Wally's bed, just talking and sometimes kissing softly.

"I mean it, I can't stop looking at you, at your eyes…" Wally caressed the side of his face softly. He leaned in to kiss Dick passionately, nipping his bottom lip softly. The smaller boy moaned and Wally rolled them over so he was on top of Dick. He explored the boy's mouth, extracting small sounds from his boyfriend. He pulled away and started kissing his way to Dick's neck, then biting on it, making the boy writhe underneath him.

"You're perfect." He sneaked his hands under Dick's red shirt, tracing random patterns on the boy's skin. Wally kept attacking his neck as Dick kept moaning and panting. Wally loved how easy it was to get his boyfriend so flustered.

He pulled the shirt off and started biting down the boy's chest and stomach. Robin tensed up a little as Wally made his way further down, one of the speedsters hands caressing his thigh.

"W-Wally?" Dick felt extremely nervous, Wally was taking it way further than they had ever gotten before. He did love Wally, but it was all new to him, he didn't feel ready yet. There was no response. "Wally, stop…"

The redhead didn't listen, he was too entranced in kissing and biting every part of the pale skin in front of him. He bit on the side of Dick's stomach, extracting a whimper from the smaller boy. He didn't want to push Wally away, he didn't think he would be able to muster the strength to push his boyfriend off. He didn't want Wally to feel rejected, he wanted the redhead to understand and move away, not to force it.

"Please…" His voice was soft, unsure and frightened. He trusted Wally, but he was still scared of it all. Most of all he was scared of losing his boyfriend, though. He didn't want Wally to be mad at him, this was supposed to be expected from a boyfriend after all, Wally could get mad if Dick didn't go along with this step of their relationship. But still, he wasn't comfortable with it. He could feel Wally's hands on the button of his jeans. "Wally, stop!"

The older boy looked up from undoing Dick's trousers to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Dick looked at him nervously. "I just…I'm not ready, Wally." He figured the best way to get over this would be to tell his boyfriend the truth. Wally cared for him. He wouldn't hold it against him, right? "I'm scared."

Wally looked at him for a long while, just stared at him silently. Dick stared at him with fear, hoping Wally's silence didn't mean he was mad.

"Wally, please say something." Dick attempted a small laugh, but it didn't come out right. Wally seemed to snap out of his trance at that.

"You should leave." Wally rolled away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing Dick.

"No! Wally, I'm sorry." Dick desperately sat up and tried to reach for Wally's shoulder, but he pulled away. He stood and walked around the bed, leaning down to retrieve Dick's shirt from the floor. He took it and then let it fall on the bed. Dick kneeled on the bed and tried to hold his hand, but Wally just pulled it out of reach and moved away from him. "Wally, _please_." Dick stared at the redhead with tears in his eyes, but he just looked away.

"Just go, Robin." Dick felt some tears escape, Wally hadn't called him that since they started dating, not when they were alone at least.

"Please, Wally, don't do this." The boy reached forward again, but Wally turned away.

"Get dressed and go away." His voice was cold and uncaring, finally breaking Dick's heart. The blue eyed boy pulled his shirt on, his hands shaking and tears falling. He stood up, putting his shades on and made his way out of the room.

He slowly walked to his room and laid down on his bed, curling around his pillow, hiding his face in it, letting it swallow his painful sobs. He hadn't expect Wally to actually break up with him, he had expected him to be slightly mad but Wally didn't even want to look at him.

* * *

><p>"Please Robin…open the door." M'gann was leaning her head against Robin's door, she could hear the boy sobbing inside. It tore her heart apart to hear her friend in such pain. Superboy was standing behind her. He had been the one to alert the green-skinned girl of the sounds Robin was emitting. He hadn't known what to do about it so he had called her, knowing she could handle it better. "Tell us what happened, maybe we can help." M'gann had been knocking and trying to talk to him for a while, but the boy still didn't answer and his door stayed firmly shut.<p>

"What is going on?" Kaldur appeared from around the corner, Artemis right behind him.

"Robin is in distress, he locked himself in his room and he's not answering." M'gann looked at her friends worried. Artemis walked over to the door and leaned in close to talk to the boy. She heard the sound of Robin's pain and sighed.

"Well, there's no use trying to talk to him right now. We will have to talk to the cause." She started marching down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Kaldur asked as he and M'gann followed her. Superboy remained where he was, staring intently at the door.

"We'll have to talk to his boyfriend, I'm sure he's the one to blame." She lead the way to the speedster's room. His pace fast and an angry frown on her face.

Meanwhile, Superboy walked forward until he could lean his forehead to the door. "Robin? Would you like me to call Batman?" Unknown to the others the boy inside the room, had been trying to calm his tears and Conner could hear the clinking of keys on his hands. Superboy knew he was handling the keys to the R-cycle, probably waiting to calm himself and be able to drive.

"Superboy?" His voice was soft and rough because of the crying.

"Yeah." He stood awkwardly outside the room. Probably he had said the wrong thing?

"Yes, please." Superboy was startled to actually hear that. He understood tough and walked to the briefing room.

"Batman, here." Superboy looked at the dark hero on the screen. "What do you need Superboy?"

"It's Robin…he's crying…and he asked me to call you." Batman nodded and finished the call.

Superboy walked back to the door of Robin's room.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Kid Idiot! Open up!" Artemis banged on Wally's door. The speedster opened the door with an angry 'What!'<p>

"What did you do to Robin?" Artemis said accusingly.

"He has locked himself in his room and he won't come out." Kaldur spoke calmly, trying to solve everything peacefully.

"That's not my problem, anymore." With that he slammed his door shut, leaving three astounded heroes outside.

They returned to Robin's door only to see Batman walking away and Superboy leaning against the wall in front of Robin's door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Part 1 is done! yay! :)_

_I hope you liked it!_

_I know Kid Flash was a total jerk on this one, but don't worry he'll do better on the second part! _

_Which I'll try to publish by next week, okay?_

_Please tell me if I spelled something wrong. I'm extremely bad with grammar, spelling and such._

_Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing :D_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	2. I Can't Do This

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Young Justice or anything related to it._

_**Warning:**__ SLASH (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)_

* * *

><p><strong>I Can't Do This<strong>  
>(by: Plumb)<p>

_I'm standing still,  
>I'm oh, so peaceful<br>I can't pretend, that I'm fine_

_I get so ill, crazy agitated  
>When I've not really died<em>

_I can't do this  
>I can't do this<br>I can't do this by myself_

* * *

><p>Dick had actually never felt worse as he did right then. Sitting on the bat-jet with Bruce.<p>

The man kept glancing at him. Even if Dick couldn't actually see his eyes, he knew he was worried, he could feel it. Dick didn't want to upset his adoptive father. He was trying to stop his tears, he really was, but he couldn't, they kept coming.

"Dick, what happened?" Bruce looked at his son, hoping to get a real answer. He had been so startled with Superboy calling. If anything was wrong with Dick it was usually Wally who called, even before he had become his boyfriend. He had immediately been worried not only for his son, but for the speedster's safety.

When he had gotten to Robin's room, Superboy had greeted him with a awkward 'Artemis, says it's Wally's fault.', probably afraid of receiving the blame for it. He had nodded silently, wondering if he should just go kill the speedster or wait for an explanation from Dick and _then_ go kill the speedster.

But when his son opened the door and threw himself towards him in a hug, Bruce knew he had to take care of him first. Dick had pulled away but remained close enough that Batman could cover him with his cape, guiding him outside.

"Wally, broke up with me." Batman looked at the smaller hero shocked. He had seen them together, and he had been sure that the love in his son's eyes was reflected in Wally's.

"Why?" As he drove he kept shooting glances at the boy, who soon broke into tears again.

"I screwed up." was the choked answer he received, he pulled the boy closer and soon felt him hug his middle. He would have to wait for Dick to calm down before he got a real answer.

* * *

><p>Back at the tower they were all looking at Superboy waiting for an explanation.<p>

"Batman took him." Was all he said before walking away.

Artemis let out a groan and turned to Aqualad and M'gann.

"So, now what? We just wait for Robin to come back? I say we beat the answer out of Wally!" She started walking to the speedster's room, but Aqualad stopped her.

"There is nothing that we can do right now. We have to let them solve this by themselves."

* * *

><p>"Would you please tell me what happened?" Dick was sitting on his bed, he had just gotten out of the shower and was now sitting quietly; finally the tears had stopped, but the pressure on his throat was still there.<p>

"I don't wanna talk about it." He knew Bruce meant well, but he didn't want to discuss it.

"Do I need to kill him?" Bruce approached the bed, sitting on the edge.

"No, it was my fault. I didn't do what I was supposed to." Bruce wanted to ask further but judging by the tears forming in Dick's eyes, the boy would only cry again.

"It's okay." He pulled his son close and let him cry on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, he'll come around."

* * *

><p>During the following week Bruce's worry kept on growing as Dick's seat at the table stayed empty and the food Alfred took to his room always came back in the same state. His son also had started sneaking into his bed at night. Crying on his arms until he fell asleep.<p>

Before, he had thought the problem would solve on its own, they were teenagers after all. But now he finally he decided he would get the whole story. He just wished Dick would talk to him, that wouldn't stop him though. He would get someone Dick would talk to.

"Hey." Roy walked into Dick's room, the boy was sitting in a couch placed there. The TV was on, but Roy doubted the boy was watching it.

"Roy? What are you doing here?"

"Came to see one of my best friends, is that such a crime?" Roy walked into the room, a slight smile on his face. He was dressed in civilian clothes. The older boy walked towards Dick, noticing his red eyes. "I want to know what happened. I thought you guys would last forever."

Dick sighed heavily. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on, tell me what happened. What did you do that was so bad?"

"I don't know, I thought…I thought he wouldn't get mad. I thought he'd understand." Roy sat next to him on the couch.

"Give me the whole story."

"We were in his room, and we were kissing and…stuff…" Dick blushed heavily and even Roy got a little pink. "Then he took my shirt off, he had never done that before." Roy realized where it was going and he didn't like it at all. "I didn't like it. I got…scared, so I told him. And he just…he told me to leave." Dick looked away, embarrassed.

Roy looked at him shocked. He couldn't believe Wally would do that to Dick. "He just threw you out?"

"Yeah, he was really angry and…I didn't know what to do." Dick's voice cracked at the end.

"Dick, this not your fault. Wally shouldn't have done something like that in the first place." Roy put an arm around Dick, bringing the boy closer. "Not if you weren't ready for it."

Dick hid his face in the older boy's chest. "But I was supposed to be his boyfriend."

"That doesn't mean you he can rush you into anything." Roy hugged the boy as he felt the boy's tears through his shirt.

"My heart feels like it just stopped, Roy." Dick's voice was less than a whisper and Roy felt a strong pang on his chest, because of the sadness in that short sentence.

"Just wait here, I'll go kill him!" Roy stood up, with the full intent of going directly to mount justice to at least beat Wally up.

"No! Roy, don't!" Dick took hold of Roy's arm, pulling at it as the older hero tried to leave.

"Why the hell not?" He looked at Dick, angry, not at him of course, he was till hating Wally.

"I don't want to see him hurt." Dick looked at Roy pleadingly. "Please Roy, don't do anything to him."

* * *

><p>"Did he tell you what happened?" Bruce was waiting for Roy at the entrance.<p>

"No." With that the archer left. He couldn't tell Bruce what Dick told him, he would kill Wally for sure, and Dick made him promise.

Bruce had actually figured that Roy wouldn't tell him anything, but at least Dick had talked to someone about it, maybe that would make him more open next time he asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Really short I know, and not all that interesting, but it had to be done, to make it go onto the next one, okay?_

_Also for the next update, it may be next week, if I find the time, but maybe I won't. So, if I don't it will be up by the week after that, maybe like Tuesday, because I'll be on vacation by then, so be patient because the gap between updates will be shortened soon!_

_Anyway, hope you liked it!_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	3. I'm Sorry

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Young Justice or anything related to it nor the songs featured at the beginning of each chapter._

_**Warning:**__ SLASH (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)_

_**A/N: **__I tried my best guys, I really did try to make it as fast as possible. But I did tell you that I may put it up this week at the latest, and I did so…don't be mad, okay?_

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive Me<strong>_  
><em>(by: Evanescence)

_Can you forgive me again?  
>I don't know what I said<br>But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I heard the words come out  
>I felt that I would die<br>It hurt so much to hurt you_

_Then you look at me  
>You're not shouting anymore<br>You're silently broken_

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks already and Wally still felt like a total idiot. He hadn't seen Dick since he had kicked him out of his room, but he knew that seeing him would just make it worse.<p>

His uncle had tried to talk to him, to ask what had happened between him and Robin. Yes, he knew they had been dating Wally had told him the exact day Robin had agreed. Barry also knew the boy was extremely sad and kept crying all the time. The older speedster had to deal with Batman's angry questions as to why his nephew had to go and _'Tear the kid's heart apart' _as he put it. Barry couldn't give him any answers tough. Wally wasn't willing to discuss it with anyone.

He had even chickened out of two missions at Gotham, just so he wouldn't see Robin. He couldn't face the boy, he was so ashamed of himself. What was worse he had to endure his uncle's description of Robin begging him to contact Wally and all the questions the small boy kept shooting about the redhead.

All of his teammates were mad at him. In the 4 missions they had those weeks, he had lacked the help of any of them when he was in trouble. (Well, with the exception of Aqualad and Wally was pretty sure, the Atlantean had only done it because he is the leader of the team and it wouldn't have looked good if he had let him die.)

Not even M'gann would talk to him, she only looked at him with slight anger and disappointment. Artemis kept blaming him for Robin's departure and took any opportunity to make him feel like crap and Superboy, looked a second away from hitting him every time they were in the same room. Not that he didn't deserve it.

He was currently sulking in his room, trying to remember when exactly he had decided he should ruin his relationship with Dick.

He had been so _stupid. _He was aware the boy was two years younger than him, but he sometimes forgot. Dick was so smart, so strong and so determined, Wally sometimes forgot the age gap.

_'Still, that was no reason to practically go and rape my own boyfriend.'_ Wally's brain couldn't help but pointing out.

Dick had looked so scared, Wally had just wanted to hang himself. He had brought that fear to his eyes, that almost unnoticeable shaking to his hands.

It wasn't like he was dating Dick for sex, he was just so, beautiful and alluring, he hadn't been able to stop himself.

_"I just…I'm not ready Wally."_

Dick had said it so hesitantly, as if Wally would hit him or something. He knew Dick wasn't ready, but he had lost himself in the boy's body and the small noises he was making.

_"Get dressed and go away."_

He knew he shouldn't have been so harsh on him, he even made his blue-eyed angel cry. But he had to, he was scared of himself. If he lost it like that again he could really hurt Dick.

_"I'm scared."_

His little bird afraid of him? How had he let _that_ happen? He was supposed to protect him, to make him happy, not to go and…lose control of himself.

The way Dick looted at him when he told him to leave, it took everything in him not to cry. Not to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. He looked so broken…

But Wally had to make him leave, Dick deserved better. He deserved a respectful boyfriend, someone who would wait forever until he was ready.

That was the thing though. Wally had always believed he was that guy. The guy that would treasure Dick forever and make him feel special and loved. But then…he had just lost it.

What if he had kept on going? He could never forgive himself. What if next time he didn't stop? It had been hard enough this time, he had heard Dick's voice, not really the words, but that scared tinge to his voice should've been enough. Enough for him to look at the boy and ask if he was okay, if he was ready. Yet he hadn't done it, and now Dick would never be able to trust him again, _he_ would never be able to trust himself.

"I can't believe you, Wally!" The door to his room opened and he sat up in his bed to see Red Arrow standing at the entrance to his room. "How _dare_ you!"

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Wally looked at the older hero, confused. Roy walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"I'm here to kick your ass, that's what I'm doing here!" Wally stood up and stared at Roy scared, figuring Dick must've told him. "I can't believe you were going to use Dick like that! He's too young Wally, you should know that!" Roy pushed him back, Wally managed not to fall and stepped away from Roy, knowing the older redhead could easily beat him into a pulp.

"I know that Roy, I just…messed up." He couldn't look at him anymore, he knew the archer was right.

Roy sighed, he knew Wally was sorry. "What were you thinking?" Roy walked closer to him as Wally sat on the edge of his bed. Roy had lost the threatening glare and now Wally relaxed slightly.

"I wasn't I just…I don't know..." Wally put his head on his hands. Roy just sat next to him. "He was so scared. _I _scared him, Roy." Wally felt tears rising on his eyes.

"He's more hurt about the kicking him out, you know? Keeps thinking it's his fault, that he did something wrong." Roy looked at Wally, hoping he had a good explanation.

"What? Why would he think that! he thinks that… that he…" Wally stared at Roy dumbstruck, how could Dick believe that? He would never use the boy that way. "He thinks that he had to sleep with me?"

"Yeah, he thinks that you broke up with him because he wouldn't." Roy now knew that Wally wasn't so much of a douche bag, now…if he only knew the real reason. "He thinks it was like…his duty or something, you know, as your boyfriend."

"I would never… I didn't expect him to." Wally ran a hand through his hair, now he knew why Dick had apologized. "I would never break up with him for that…I love him, not his body or...I love _him_."

"Then why did you throw him out?" Roy would first get his answers, before he stopped hating the speedster.

"I was scared, I had gone so far…I thought I'd lose all control and…" Wally wanted to see Dick right away, tell him he loved him and that he hadn't done anything wrong. That it was his own fault, that he had been an idiot and ruined everything.

"You wouldn't do that Wally. Maybe you lost control now, but…you would never force him." Wally ignored Roy and just looked away.

"But I had already started, maybe not as far but. He had already complained and I…" Tears fell at the thought. He could have hurt Dick, beautiful, sweet Dick that had actually agreed to date a loser like him.

"You wouldn't, you would've stopped Wally, I know you." Roy wasn't lying, he knew Wally would've stopped, he knew he loved the acrobat. "You were just caught up. You would've stopped, even if Dick would've wanted to do it, you wouldn't hurt him, you wouldn't have gone through with it."

"I don't know Roy. I was so entranced…"

"It was just a moment, you just lost control for a second. You just have to make sure that it doesn't happen again." Wally nodded and Roy leaned down so he could look directly at him. "I mean it Wally, it can't happen again."

"I won't let it happen again." Wally looked at him with sad eyes.

"Is that why won't you see him? You're scared it could?"

"Yeah…I don't know, I'm scared I could hurt him." Roy could feel the fear and regret coming from Wally.

"You're hurting him now tough…" Wally looked up at him at that, he hadn't meant to. "He's so sad Wally, you can't do that to him."

"What do I do?" Roy was kind of thrown off by that question, how to answer?

"I guess…you just go apologize and…get him to understand that you don't expect anything but love and companionship from him. And be more careful next time." Wally nodded frantically, knowing the last part was more of a threat than advice.

"I will, I swear." Wally couldn't help but wondering if Dick would even accept him back as his boyfriend. "How come you didn't kick my ass into tomorrow?"

Roy chuckled lightly at that. Now that he had found the reason to this trouble he felt much better, he felt like a weight had been lifted. Now he could stop hating one of his best friends. "Dick made me promise. You know I would've destroyed you if he hadn't." Suddenly Roy just turned towards him and hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Wally looked at Roy astounded.

"Well, I had to I came here with a purpose after all." He chuckled at Wally's outraged look.

"I thought you promised." Roy started walking to the door.

"Well, the upholding of the promise depended on your explanation." Roy looked seriously at him from his position at the door. "Go make this right Wally."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading!

I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to put it up fast.

The next chapter could probably be the last, but maybe not, I still have something else for this story, but I don't know if I should just put it here or into a sequel, (give me your thoughts okay?)

Anyway, tell me if I made any mistakes, because I don't have a beta, so I make a lot of mistakes!

Thanks to all who reviewed to last chapter and who ever reviews this one!

_-XxFallingxAngelxX_

**P.S.:** SiliHearts and Artistic18, I'm sorry I couldn't answer you, I would've given the story away! But you guys are really smart, you realized what happened!


	4. A Different Teenage Dream

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Young Justice or the characters on it. I don't own the songs featured at the beginning of each chapter either._

_**Warning: **__Slash (Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick)_

* * *

><p><strong>Teenage Dream (Katy Perry Cover)<br>**(by: Hobbie Stuart)

_Let's just talk into the night  
>There's no need to rush<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever_

_You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream_

* * *

><p>Wally stood outside Wayne Manor, waiting for someone to open the door. He couldn't be any more nervous if he wanted to. He kept imagining Dick rejecting him. This was worse than when he asked Dick to be his boyfriend. At least then he didn't have to admit he was too horny for his own good.<p>

"Master West, good evening." Wally turned around to find Alfred looking at him through the open door.

"Hey, Alfred, is Dick here?" Wally scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

"No, he left towards Mount Justice, 30 minutes ago." Wally looked at Alfred surprised, he hadn't expected that. The boy hadn't approached the mountain this whole time. Now Wally knew it was probably because he felt guilty, again he wanted to punch himself for not explaining everything to Dick earlier.

"Uh…Okay, I'll go look for him there then." Wally stared at Alfred a little embarrassed, he guessed he should've contacted Dick before coming. (But then again, he didn't dare talk to the boy.) "Thanks Alfred." He smiled at the butler and prepared to retreat when Alfred interrupted him.

"Master West, if I may. Master Richard has been extremely sad these last weeks and I reckon the reason has something to do with you." Alfred's voice wasn't accusing or angry, just understanding and calm. "I know that relationships have 'ups and downs' if you will, but I just want to tell you that I believe that what you two have is something especial and it should be cherished. Fights happen just don't give up yet. Have a safe trip back to Mount Justice."

Alfred closed the door and Wally couldn't help but smile. Alfred really thought he could fix it, maybe he could.

* * *

><p>Wally walked into the mountain hoping with all his heart that Dick would take him back.<p>

He walked until he reached the acrobat's door. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, bracing himself for the rejection he would probably get. But the door stayed shut.

"Robin?" Wally knocked again, harder this time. "Robin? Are you in there?" Wally tried to open the door, but it seemed to be locked. Figuring he must be somewhere else Wally ran around the cave trying to find him, but he wasn't either in the training room, nor the briefing room, or the kitchen, he simply wasn't there.

Fearing something might have happened to him Wally ran to his room to get his comm. link to try to contact Robin.

He ran into the room only to find Dick waiting for him there. He was silently sitting on the bed. As Wally entered the raven-haired boy straitened.

"Dick! What are you doing here?" Wally walked towards the bed, standing next to it.

"I was looking for you, but you weren't here, so…" Both teens looked away awkwardly. Wally couldn't help but notice Dick was wearing his mask. Even if he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Look Dick, I'm so so-" Wally was interrupted as Dick pulled him forward and lips crashed against his own. Surprised, he pushed the other boy away. "W-what are you doing?"

Instead of getting an answer he was pulled forward again, Dick's arms wrapping around his neck. Because of the sudden pull Wally lost his balance and fell on the bed on top of the acrobat.

"Seriously, Dick, what are you doing?" Wally pushed himself away from Dick.

"Kissing my…boyfriend, right?" because of the hesitance of the question Wally knew Dick was asking if he still wanted him as his boyfriend so he smiled and kissed the boy, softly.

"Totally, and Dick I-" Dick pulled him down again and kissed him passionately, nipping on his lip and licking it to gain access.

Wally let him, eagerly kissing back with the same passion, exploring the boy's mouth hungrily. He had missed the acrobat's so much. Dick pulled away and kissed the edge of Wally's mouth, then moving to his jaw and then to his neck. He pulled Wally closer to himself, caressing the speedsters sides through his shit.

Dick captured his lips again, kissing him deeply. The smaller boy's hands traveled under Wally shirt, shakily making their path upwards. Dick then started fumbling with the speedster's belt. Wally suddenly froze, understanding what Dick was doing.

Wally pushed Dick away firmly. "Dick, stop it." He looked at the smaller boy under him and rolled away, standing up. Wally walked a little further along the room before turning to stare at the boy sitting in the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I thought this is what you wanted." Dick muttered looking away.

"I don't" Wally said softly, a hint of anger in his voice. He couldn't believe Dick would do this to himself.

Dick suddenly looked smaller on the bed. With his knees pulled close to his chest and a miserable look on his face. "Dick…" He approached the bed slowly, sitting close to the smaller teen. The boy hugged his knees tighter to his chest, and Wally knew he was close to tears by the way his hands were shaking.

"Dick, I didn't mean it like that. But…you can't just do things like this. Not for me and not for any guy." Wally spoke softly, trying to make him understand. He reached forward and took hold of Dick's chin gently making the boy look at him. He softly caressed his cheek before removing his mask. He saw the boy's blue eyes fill with tears.

"I just didn't know what to do…" Dick whispered brokenly. Wally pulled him close in a hug.

"Dick, you don't need to do this." He gently pushed the boy away, so he could look into his eyes. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have done that. You know the whole… go nuts and lose control thing." Wally scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"But, it's what all couples do…" Dick looked away again, tears falling down his cheeks.

"No Dick, it's not." Wally cupped Dick's cheek and made the blue eyed boy face him, brushing some tears away. "If you're not ready, I can wait, I'll wait forever. I don't need this from you. All I want is to be with _you_. To just hang out and know that you are happy next to me."

"But…you're a teenage boy. You'll always want that… It's what every kid your age wants. The teenage dream." Dick whispered sadly.

"Maybe it is common. But…I don't want it. I… have a different kind of teenage dream." Wally smiled at the smaller boy."I just want you to love me, to feel as happy next to me as I feel…when I'm close to you, when I look at you. All I want is to ear that love, to be worthy of it."

Dick blushed but smiled up at Wally. "I do…I love you."

"That's all I could ask for, Dick." Wally leaned and kissed Dick softly, trying to show the boy how much he loved him through that kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Thanks for reading!

What did you think? Did you like it? (I hope you did!)

Anyway…

That's the last chapter, but it will have a sequel!

It could already be up or… not. But stay in touch if you want to read it, okay?

I know I didn't put batman's reaction, but it will be in the sequel! (Main subject, actually)

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_

p.s.: If you want I can send you a message when I publish the sequel, just tell me, okay?


End file.
